Invisible
by milkywaystars
Summary: "You helped me when I was in dark places, you never gave up on me Beca. Never before. Who am I to you now? I feel like i'm invisible." - Beca and Chloe were best friends in high school but now, after 5 years of not speaking they meet again when Chloe gets the job. But when Beca completely blocks out Chloe, what will happen to their unforgettable past? Pitch Perfect A.U.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

'Knock knock'

Chloe groaned as she stretched and got up from her comfortable position on the couch to answer the door. Outside was a postman holding a rather wet and soggy letter. It was raining.

"I'm sorry its fairly soggy, I hope it hasn't ruined it." The postman said with an apologetic smile. Chloe smiled back and took the letter from him.

"Thank you. It wasn't your fault." Despite remaining very calm on the outside, Chloe's stomach was bursting with butterflies as she stepped inside the door and closed it behind her. She knew what the letter was for and she didn't know whether she should open it carefully or just rip it apart. Eventually she came to the conclusion just to rip open the letter. Inside it read.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _From your recent interview and taster session, we believe our company is suited very well to your abilities._

 _We would love to offer you the job in finances._

 _Congratulations!_

 _Remember to be up bright and early on Monday and we welcome you as part of out team._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lycombs & Co._

With the letter still in her hands Chloe bounded up the stairs and immediately got on the phone to her best friend from University.

"Aubrey! You never guess what!" Her voice boomed down the phone line almost deafening her friend.

"What Chloe? I didn't know your life was that interesting." Aubrey answered with a bored tone.

"You know I went for that job interview the other day?" Chloe bounced up and down on her bed for several seconds waiting for her friend to reply.

"Yeah... and..." Chloe sighed with frustration.

"How can you not guess?" She asked. "Whatever, I got the job!"

"OH!" Aubrey's face lit up in delight. "How did I not guess? Congratulations! That's an amazing opportunity seen as you've just graduated."

"Thanks! Hey look, i've got to go but i'll see you soon ok!" Chloe hung up the phone and rushed downstairs to meet her mom who was just on her way inside the house. Taken aback her mom stumbled and dropped all the shopping.

"Chloe! What is it darling?" She stood puzzled for a moment, "Oh! Did you get the job?" Her face lit up with pride as she realised what her daughters excitement had been about.

"YES!" Chloe beamed with happiness as she rushed around the kitchen with the letter still gripped between her fingers. "I GOT THE JOB, I GOT THE JOB!" She pranced around the room looking like she had just won the lottery.

"Ok! Calm down. Now you are in the workforce you need to act like a responsible adult and not like a small child." Chloe's mom quietly scolded but still had the look of pride on her face. "You know this is a big opportunity for you Chloe? Don't waste it." Chloe shook her head.

"Of course I won't." She was way to happy to even think about wasting it. It was her dream job. She had always wished to work her way to the top of a finance department and here she was, the beginning of her dream becoming a reality.


	2. First Day

As Chloe drove into the car park of Lycombs & Co, she thought about how quickly time had passed since she opened that letter last Wednesday morning and even since her graduation day. It seemed like it had just been yesterday.

The office blocks of Lycombs & Co were very modern. Glass panels running along the side of the 7 storey building. Chloe couldn't help but wish she was on the top floor as it had the most wonderful view of the city rooftops.

Chloe looked at her watch. 8:10am. She was 20 minutes early.

"Great," she said aloud, "What am I going to do here for another 20 minutes." As it was her first day she didn't have a key to the door yet.

Luckily she saw a man getting out of his car next to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely. Not wanting to seem too keen for her new job. "I'm Chloe Beale, I've just been employed in the finance department, it's my first day."

"Oh! Chloe! Nice to meet you. I'm Jesse. I think we used to go to the same high school? As soon as I heard of a Chloe Beale working here I immediately remembered you." He smiled and shook Chloe's hand.

"Wow. You have changed a bit. Last time I saw you you were a scrawny little boy but now you've grown a beard and have bulked out a bit!" Chloe smiled, at least she had one familiar face on her first day. Even though she didn't speak to Jesse much 5 years ago, she had always thought he was a nice boy.

"Here, let me take you in and show you around. I also work in the finance department so we will be working along side each other a lot." Chloe followed Jesse, quietly trying to control her excitement. "Right. Here you go. Let me introduce you to Stacie, she is the big boss of the company here in Atlanta. She'll be the one to tell you what to do and what to say." He winked at her causing her to blush.

Chloe allowed herself to be led around by Jesse and be introduced to all her colleagues on the 7th floor. Yes, Chloe Beale had landed herself on the top floor of Lycombs & Co. One by one they introduced themselves.

Bumper Allen, the guy I would be sitting next to in the office, seemed very bubbly and willing to share all kinds of weird and wonderful stories.

Fat Amy, the intern, was also very funny but she was the youngest in the office so people often didn't take her seriously.

Lily Onakuramara, was the most hard working, she is very quiet but that doesn't get in the way of her business. She does the job well.

Benji Applebaum, Chloe has been told from Jesse, is a very strange worker. He sits on the desk with his laptop on his needs whilst swinging the chair backwards and forwards. No complaints from Stacie though, as this method seemed to keep him concentrated and work to his best ability.

Lastly, Cynthia Rose, the HR manager. You could tell she enjoyed her job. Always chatting and smiling with the members of the finance department. Her office was separate from the rest of the floor, she claims it is because she is the most important, bar Stacie, but really its because she is the only HR manager on the 7th floor.

After the introductions were done Jesse had a quick run down of what was going to happen this morning. Chloe listened carefully, not wanting to be fired for not paying attention.

There was to be a meeting in 5 minutes, so Jesse showed Chloe were it was and got her seated in the middle. Not soon after, all the seats were taken apart from one, that was soon to be discovered by the clicking of high healed shoes in the distance.

"Hurry up, you're late." Stacie shouted out to the woman approaching. Chloe suddenly felt a sickening feeling in her stomach.

An all too familiar smell was lingering around the air. Slowly Chloe's head turned to face the woman standing in the doorway looking very puffed out. Chloe's head spun around in shock. It couldn't be.

"Beca. Why are you so late. You know I like these meetings to be punctual don't you?" Beca nodded and took her seat in the corner of the room. Chloe's heart started racing as she kept telling herself this wasn't the same Beca. But it was. It was the Beca from high school that she could never forget.

. "Ok! Morning everyone! I would like to welcome our new employee who you've all met already, Chloe Beale!" Beca froze at the name and scanned the room quickly praying her ears had decieved her. The had not. Chloe was staring straight at her frozen in time like they were kids again, laughing and playing. Beca was the one to break contact. Trying to act professionally she smiled as she looked away.

The meeting was soon over but Chloe's heart hadn't calmed down, there was still a strong thudding in her chest as she made her way over to the desk. Beca wasn't to be seen.

The rest of the day went very quickly. Chloe tried to keep herself busy so her mind was off Beca. Every now an then her collegues, especially Bumper, asked if she was alright. Chloe would just tell them "first day nerves" and get back to work.

The day went so quickly that Chloe almost forgot it was time to leave the office. Just as she was exiting the front door of the office block, a brown haired girl walked past her. Only when she was at her car did Chloe realised who it was.

"Beca." Chloe called out but no true reply. Only a quick glance and a nod of the head before Beca disappeared into her car. Chloe knew Beca wasn't going to be friendly with her, but she expected a hello at least. I mean they were friends once.

"How was your day sweetie?" Chloe's mom greeted her with a hug. The office block was only 5 minutes away from Chloe's house when driving.

"Did you know Beca is working at Lycombs mom?" Chloe's mom gave her a strange look.

"Beca who darling?" She questioned. Chloe slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"Beca Mitchell mom! I've told you about her. I never wanted to see her again in my life!"

"You two were best friends honey. At least show some kindness towards her. I know you haven't spoken in years but that doesn't mean you shouldn't speak to her." Chloe sighed, her mom didn't understand. Chloe had let Beca down and she could never forgive herself for what she told Beca that night, the last night of high school.


	3. 10 Years Earlier

**This should really go at the end of the other chapter but i've already published that so i'm just going to upload it as a separate mini chapter.**

* * *

 _ **10 YEARS EARLIER**_

 _"Alright class! I want to introduce you to our new student, Beca Mitchell." Chloe's head snapped up from her daydream as she turned to look at the new girl who was to be joining her class._

 _Beca stood confidently at the front of the room eyeing everyone up. She was a girl of no patience so as soon as the teacher stopped talking she strode over to her seat at the front of the class. This meant Chloe could stare right at her without anyone noticing as she was sat at the very back._

 _"Chloe. Pay attention. Do you want to be in detention again?" Hissed Aubrey. To Chloe, Aubrey acted like her mother, always telling her off and making sure she did well in her studies. Chloe often found this quite annoying but refrained from saying anything to avoid arguments. This was the best option as if you get on the bad side of Aubrey there is no turning back. Chloe was quite concerned how she would be able to deal with her for another 7 years as they both wanted to go to the same university._

 _For the rest of the class Chloe absentmindedly stared in Beca's direction, determined to speak to her. This class was the last of the day so as soon as the bell rang Chloe darted out of her seat and ran towards Beca in the front row._

 _"Hey, i'm Chloe." She said and stuck out her hand. Beca warily took it, smiling a little._

 _"Hi. Beca." She kept her greeting short and sweet._

 _"You know you could come round my house sometime if you want? I've got loads of chocolate!"_

 _"I'd love to." Beca said calmly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Chloe." Chloe watched Beca wander off into the heart of the school and into the crowds. After a few minutes she slowly started walking to her mom's car as well. Chloe could feel there was something special about Beca._


	4. The Cinema Trip

When Chloe woke up the next day for her second day of work she felt a hollow pit in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't be this nervous, the rest of her collegues got on with her perfectly fine.

"Don't look so nervous darling." Chloes mom said as Chloe walked down the stairs at a pace of one step a minute. She was deep in thought and her moms comment jolted her out of her zombie like state. "You and Beca are going to be perfectly fine."

"Mom! You don't know what has happened in these past 5 years, Beca might have become a totally different person that only talks to the cool kids." Chloe secretly hoped this was the case, she didn't want to have to face Beca's grueling stares and demands.

"Chloe, just go in today and see what happens ok? You can tell me all about it when you get home, or should I say rant?" Chloe nodded and smiled as she walked out the door to her car. She definitely knew she would be ranting.

Five minutes later Chloe pulled up into the office car park. She took the long way round to the entrance trying to avoid going in early.

The rest of the morning went very smoothly, no awkward encounters with Beca and her work seemed to be of good standard.

"Hey Chloe! Do you want to come into lunch with us?" Jesse shouted at Chloe from across the room. She looked at her watch. 12:30.

"That would be great! I'll meet you in there in 10 minutes. I just need to finish off this assignment." She shouted back. She was getting used to who did what and what happened throughout the day. Generally, in the morning the staff took two small coffee breaks and went into lunch at 12:30 on the dot.

Eventually she finished the assignment and went downstairs to the cantine. However, as she got in the table with her floor on it were getting up ready to leave. Bumper spotted her and waved her over.

"I'm sorry Chloe, we finished our meal really early. Do you mind if we leave you here with Beca?" Chloe's heart started beating at the sound of Beca's name. She found she couldn't speak so just nodded and went to get her food.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm going back upstairs." The familiar voice of Beca Mitchell filled Chloe's ears as she was carrying her food to the table.

"Oh, Beca. Can we talk?" Chloe replied, her heart beating at what felt like 100 miles per hour.

"No Chloe, can't you see I need to work." Beca replied harshly and went back up to the seventh floor.

Chloe had been left on her own for lunch on her second day.

* * *

 _9 YEARS EARLIER_

 _"Chloe! Aubrey! Do you want to go to the movies? I think James Bond: Casino Royale has just come out!" Beca bounded into the seat next to Chloe and Aubrey in art class._

 _"Yeah sure!" They both responded, synchronised. Beca's face lit up as she jumped up and down and swung her legs under that table._

 _"Alright class! You know what you're doing, just finish off your painting!" The teacher called out. Beca had no intentions of finishing however._

 _For the rest of that class she was going on and on about James Bond and how 'hot' he was. Aubrey and Chloe nodded and smiled but really were not that bothered about the man who chased after criminals and saved innocent womens lives._

 _"You're coming right? Tomorrow at 9:30 i'll pick you both up!" Beca smiled and ran over to her mom who was patiently waiting by her car._

 _"She's crazy." Aubrey smiled into her words. Chloe laughed, she knew Beca was crazy. That's what make Chloe like Beca so much. On that first day of Beca's time at the school Chloe was right. Beca was something special._

 _That night Chloe could hardly sleep. Not because she was excited about the movie but because she was excited about seeing Beca. Chloe tossed and turned in her bed thinking of how much fun they will have tomorrow. They had decided to go to McDonalds after the cinema. Chloe was hardly ever allowed to go to McDonalds so this was a real treat for her. Eventually she fell asleep and had the most wonderful dream she had ever had._

 _At 9:30 Saturday morning, Chloe was up, dressed and waiting outside with Aubrey looking out for Beca._

 _A car pulled up at exactly 9:32am. Chloe and Aubrey leaped up from their seat on the front porch and dived into Beca's car. She was sitting in the front so they had plenty of room in the back for their bags. Their moms waved them off from the door looking relieved they had some time on their own._

 _The cinema was only 20 minutes away. In the car Beca, Aubrey and Chloe chatted and laughed. Becas father played along with all the jokes and even cracked some of his own. Chloe wished she could move in with Beca. Her parents were plain and boring when it came to entertaining her._

 _Surprisingly, the journey went very quickly. It seemed like it was only minutes._

 _Chloe had only been to the cinema a couple of times before as her parents didn't want her to waste time watching films, so as she got out of the car, the size of the cinema was overwhelming. Chloe couldn't help but gasp a little, this was greeted by giggles from Beca and Aubrey who practically lived at the cinema._

 _By the time they had got through the queues and gone to the toilet, the adverts had finished and the film was just starting._

 _"Chloe? Put your hand out." Beca requested. Chloe reluctantly put her hand out, worried as to what would happen next."Don't worry. No one can see us." Beca continued as Chloe felt a warm touch on her palm._

 _Slowly, Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's, they held hands until the film ended._

 _"So how'd you think of the film?" Aubrey asked Chloe._

 _"Yeah, it was good." Chloe replied, feeling dreamy after what just happened. She wasn't sure what these feelings were, but she was sure they were good._

 _The table in McDonald's was booked for straight after the film. Chloe was very excited. She hadn't properly been to a fast food restaurant either._

 _The girls ate and chatted for 2 hours, until finally, Becas dad told them to stop and drove them home._

 _"Beca. Thank you so much for that day. It has been the best day in my entire life so far!" Chloe giggled excitedly. She was going to tell her mom all about it, apart from the hand holding. She decided to keep that to herself._

* * *

The rest of the working day went quickly. Once again, Chloe busied herself with work so she could avoid an awkward meeting with Beca and at the end of the day, made sure she was out of the office as early as possible.

Chloe got into her car quickly and drove home even quicker, careful not to break the speed limit. She desperately needed to talk to Aubrey.

As soon as she entered her house, Chloe ran upstairs, dialled Aubrey and tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god you're here." Chloe breathed into the phone feeling exhausted.

"What?" Aubrey questioned. Chloe could hear her confusion through the phone so elaborated on the topic.

"Aubrey, I'm in such a mess. I had a flashback today about my first feelings for Beca. I got the same butterflies in my stomach at lunch. What does this mean?" Chloe never told anyone about her feelings for Beca until uni, when Aubrey started to get slightly suspicious. Still now, only Aubrey knows about it.

"Just forget about her Chloe, it's the best way to move on. Just leave her alone and don't make any attempt to let her back into your life." Aubrey hadn't had to deal with this for 3 years. Chloe had decided to take her advice and occupy herself with boys and school. In fact, Aubrey was quite shocked, but least of all, was Aubrey expecting to hear what Chloe said next.

"But what if I can't stop thinking about her? What if I needed her back in my life?"


	5. Into the Woods

The next few weeks passed by quickly, everybody getting on with their work and their daily lives.

Recently, in a meeting there was an announcement that there would be a team building trip to a resort in the middle of the woods. It was to happen this coming weekend and all Chloe's co-workers were trying to organise rooms and coach journey seating arrangements. Of course Chloe didn't really mind who she was with, as long as Beca was nowhere near her.

"Chloe! Do you want to share a dorm with me? It's a three man dorm so we will have to find someone else." Fat Amy asked, looking very excited.

"Oh yeah sure! I'd love to dorm with you!" Chloe replied matching Fat Amy's excitement.

"Awesome, I'll ask around and see who else wants to be with us." She smiled and motioned to someone behind me. "Beca! Chloe do you know Beca? You've literally never spoken to each other." Chloe gulped and shook her head.

"Nope, I don't really know her." Immediately Chloe regretted that as Fat Amy proceeded to go on about dorming with her would be a good opportunity for us to finally know each other. Of course, she nodded and tried as best she could to look happy and excited. Beca looked equally as put off and she stormed off to the toilet.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked, trying to make it look like I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh she gets very stressed, I recommend to just leave her for a few hours. Don't know how this situation happened." Chloe wanted to say, trust me, I know, but she nodded and went back to her desk.

The next few days felt like just a few seconds for Chloe. Her heart was beating so fast with excitement but also a lot of nerves. She didn't want this weekend to be ruined just by Beca Mitchell sleeping in the same room as her for the first time in years.

"Alright sweetheart. Everything packed?" Chloe's mom called up to her as she was just zipping her suitcase up. Chloe nodded to herself and stumbled downstairs and out the door to her car with her heavy case.

"I'm alright mom! Don't worry about me! I'll have a great time!" With that she got in the car and drove away quickly. She felt as though she was more reassuring herself rather than her mom.

 _5 minutes later_

"Hey!" Chloe got out the car and hauled her suitcase out the back of the trunk. She was greeting with a lot of hugs and warm welcomes.

"You're gonna sit next to me on the coach if you don't mind." Fat Amy exclaimed! Chloe had a feeling this would be a very long journey.

 _2 hours later_

"Wake up Chloe! We are hereeeeee!" Chloe woke up to nearly falling off her seat as she was being tugged off by Bumper. "Your bags are already in your cabins."

Chloe looked around, everyone was off the coach and making their way to the cabins. She decided she should probably stop being lazy and find where hers was.

It was the furthest away from the main campfire, in a small circle of grass surrounded by large overhanging trees. It was a beautiful place.

"Come on get inside Chloe!" Fat Amy shouted from the door of the cabin.

When Chloe walked through the door she felt like like her eyes had deceived her. The cabin was a large open plan room with a balcony on the back. 3 hammocks hung from the ceiling at each corner of the room and there was a sofa and reading area in the middle of the room. Decorations hung on every wall and the sound of waves splashing against the shore rang in her ears.

"Wow." She said without realising.

"I know, it's stunning." A soft voice came from the hammock in the far right of the room. "Doesn't it remind you of something Chloe?"

* * *

 _"Beca! Can I share a tent with you on the school trip?" Chloe asked, the trip was tomorrow and she still hadn't packed._

 _"Sure! I'd love to! You're my best friend Chloe, I thought sharing with someone else wasn't even an option!" Chloe laughed and nodded._

 _"Ok, I won't ask next time!" Beca smiled and looked satisfied._

 _"You'd better get packing, it's a weeks worth of clothes!" Chloe agreed and ran back to her house as quickly as possible, she was so excited and this was her first proper school trip._

 _The next morning Chloe was up and out by 5:30 in the morning. The bus was leaving at 6, but Chloe wanted to meet Beca before hand so they could go to school together._

 _At exactly 5:55, Beca and Chloe were outside the school gates along with the rest of the year, bags in hand and waiting for their transport to appear._

 _The journey was 3 hours long and Beca and Chloe laughed and talked the whole way, occasionally sleeping on each other and annoying the other children in front of them._

 _Eventually they got to the destination, Chloe had plenty of time to look around._

 _The woods had a lot of open spaces that were surrounded by tall overgrown trees. There was a fire right in the middle of the circle of open spaces. The children were told to never touch the fire and to find a tent that they would want to sleep in._

 _The tents were not actually between 2, much to Chloe and be as disappointment, they were between 6 people. Aubrey and her other friends all joined them and they settled down._

 _The first day was just an unpacking day, no special activities were planned. Most of the students just mingled with each other and explored the woods. There was a strict boundary to where you could go but they all ignored it._

 _In the evening everyone gathered around the fire and toasted marshmallows. Everyone was sat in a circle, they had been gathered by a loudspeaker telling them that it was nearly time to sleep but first they wanted to give a briefing._

 _"Chloe." Beca whispered. "Thank you for becoming my friend when everyone thought I was really arrogant. I'm glad you're here with me." She leaned into Chloe's side and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace._

 _"No, thank YOU Beca, you're the first proper best friend I've ever felt really connected to and I love you for that." They stayed cuddling for the rest of the evening and stayed glued to each other's side on the way back to their tent._

 _"Ok, goodnight guys." Aubrey said as she turned off the torch._

 _Only about a few seconds later the sound of feet could be heard from the corner. The floor beneath Chloe's sleeping bag sunk slightly and she could feel a warmth next to her._

 _"Hey, do you mind if I sleep next to you? I'm scared of the dark." Chloe nodded, wondering if anyone could see them. Even if they could, however, she didn't care. Beca was her best friend, this was normal._

* * *

"Yeah, look Beca..." Chloe began but was cut off by Fat Amy entering.

"Guys! It's time to go for dinner."

Chloe and Beca walked in silence to the campfire, both wanting to speak but not daring in case the other stormed off.

"Ok people, here's the food for tonight." The instructor pointed to a pig slowly turning over the fire. Everyone breathed in the smell nodding to each other, stepping forward to have a better look at the delicious meal in front of them.

"I can't wait Chloe. This is amazing." Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is."

"Chloe." Beca said, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

"What?" Chloe questioned.

"Nothing, I've just waited so long to say your name again. It feels good."

"Beca." She turned. "I miss you."

* * *

 **I've been away for such a long time i'm sorry! But i've got two more chapters here to read!**


	6. An Accident

"Ok! Rise and shine! Are we ready for a new day of fun and activities?" The instructor blew on a very large horn making Chloe jump out of her bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled as she found herself in front of a very shocked, half naked Beca.

"It's fine" Beca said with a grunt. "Just be quick yeah."

In about 10 seconds Chloe grabbed her toothbrush and left to get water outside and have breakfast.

The camp was decorated in lights hung all around the trees. Chloe looked at her watch. 6:30. No wonder it was so dark. Next to the fire there was a tall pole with the list of activities for the day. Beca, having finished in the bathroom, spotted Chloe and tried to avoided her. Only, this failed and Beca walked straight into Chloe. Causing a muffled scream from both ends followed by, what seemed like an hour long stare, until Beca broke the silence.

"You know Beca. We really need to talk, sometimes we act like old friends, like last night. Sometimes you completely cut me off, for example this morning. Look, I know you don't want either of us to get hurt again but we work together now, we need to get on." Beca shrugged and sat down near the fire warming her hands. A huge sigh could be heard from the near the activities list. "When will she ever be normal?" Chloe questioned her friend whilst also taking a seat near the fire.

"Right, today we will be working in two teams. I will read out the list of names for each and then I will give you instructions." Everyone was waiting patiently, secretly hoping this person would be in their team, or even hoping someone would not be. Beca and Chloe were in different teams, maybe someone spotted the tension and made a right decision to separate them.

"Ok! First task today relies on trust. A member from each team is to come up to this high ropes course and try to beat the other." Beca really didn't like heights, she started sweating and panicking.

"Beca, are you alright?" Fat Amy shouted from the back of the queue. "Do you want to go first? Get it over with?" Beca quickly nodded her head and rushed to the front of the queue. She turned, wanting to see who her partner was.

"Oh fuck." Beca whispered and shook her head, Chloe mirroring the action from opposite her. Even though they had some reconciliation the night before, Beca and Chloe were really not anywhere near friends. Or maybe they were but neither of them realised that they were slowly becoming closer again.

"Right, come and stand on the checkered starting line. We will fasten you up and get you started. Teammates! Be sure to cheer them on!" Beca and Chloe walked slowly towards the starting line.

"Hey Beca, i'll take care of you up there. I know you're scared of heights." Beca scoffed.

"Oh now you're being nice. No worries, i'll beat you." She smirked and got in a starting position just as the whistle blew. Chloe was caught off guard and before she could react Beca was already nearly at the top of the climbing wall.

Their teams behind them were screaming their names, cheering them on. Chloe was determined not to let Beca beat her. She practically ran up the climbing wall nearly catching up with Beca.

The second obstacle was Beca's weak point. It was the part where you could see straight down to the forest floor below while holding and standing on a thin rope. Chloe once again sped along it and now was parallel to Beca.

Beca was getting a little too confident and was trying to run across a log suspended in the air by two trees either side. She was going just fine until her foot slipped. Everything happened in slow motion.

"Chloe! Help me!" Chloe's head snapped round to see Beca dangling in mid air. No-one was around as it was the middle bit of the course, the part that went back round to get you on the way back to the start. The instructors generally trusted that people would not fall on the easiest part. "Please. I trust you to not make a mess of this." Chloe just stared, her head spinning, trying to figure out a way to make contact or get over there herself. It would be difficult as she was about 5 meters away from her.

* * *

 _"Chloe. Do you mind helping me complete this climbing wall? I'm scared of heights." Beca stared at Chloe with pleading eyes._

 _"Yes, of course." Chloe smiled as she stepped up to take on the big wall as well._

 _"Alright guys, off you go!" The professional climber said. And with those words they were off._

 _About half way up Chloe could hear Beca breathing heavily. She looked over seeing Beca clutching on to the wall firmly, her face bright red._

 _"I don't think I can go on. I'm terrified."_

 _"Hey, don't worry. I've got you." Chloe lowered herself and gave her hand to Beca. "Come on, I'll help you up." In turn they both alternated who went up and who stayed behind to push the other up._

 _"Shit. Chloe. I'm gonna fall." Beca's foot slipped from the rock and almost simultaneously the ropes snapped._

 _"BECA!" Chloe screamed, scrambling down from the wall to the crowd of people gathered around her best friend. "Move! It was my fault, can I see her please! Can I get through." Chloe pushed past dozens of people to get to Beca immediately dropping to her knees, eyes pouring with tears._

 _"Step back!" Their teacher shouted from behind the huddle of interested students. "Chloe. I need you to come with me." Chloe shook her head clutching Beca's hand. Only a few seconds later, hands grabbed her, pulling her away and into the teachers cabin._

 _"Ok, Chloe. Would you like to tell me what exactly happened?"_

 _"I'm so sorry, Mrs Tillet. Please just let me stay with her?" Chloe sobbed, her hands shaking. "It was my fault. I said i'd help her. Is she ok? Please, Mrs Tillet, tell me she's ok!"_

 _"Don't worry Chloe, she's getting taken to hospital straight away." Mrs Tillet stood up and took Chloe's hand. "Could you please tell me what happened and then I will let you go." Chloe nodded and told her everything from the start._

 _"Could I go to the hospital with her?" Mrs Tillet nodded._

 _"I suppose. You two are inseparable. Mrs Jacobs will be accompanying you." She guided Chloe to the ambulance. "It's the last day of camp tomorrow so i'll bring your stuff to school on Monday." Chloe thanked her and stared at Beca's still body lying on the stretcher._

 _"It'll be alright Beca, I know it will." Chloe whispered, clutching Beca's hand under the prying eyes of Mrs Jacobs. "I'm so sorry." Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca's cold but still plump lips. Mrs Jacobs' breath hitched and she told Chloe to sit back down._

 _"Chloe. I'm going to have a word with you on Monday." Chloe nodded and started sobbing. She knew what she was in for, she just hoped Mrs Tillet wouldn't tell her parents._

* * *

Chloe started panicking and tried to untie herself from the restraints attached to her back. Eventually she was free and she ran back to the starting line.

"Please! Help, Beca's fallen off the course! Please!" A gasp was heard from amongst her colleagues and Chloe was quickly helped down from the equipment.

"Show me where she is. I'll help her. Don't worry." Chloe led the instructor to where Beca was dangling and screaming for help.

"Oh! Chloe! Instructor!" Beca shouted.

"Call me Dan. I'll help you! Don't worry. Just hang on in there." He ran to the office block on site and brought out a ladder. He swiftly propped it against the sideways tree truck and began climbing. At the top he attached himself to the safety wire and pulled Beca to safety. "There we go ladies, one hero and the other saved. Quick thinking there you." He said pointing at Chloe. "Most people would try to save their friend themselves." Dan smiled and walked back to the group shouting that everything was fine but don't let that happen again.

"Thank you Chloe. I'm glad I didn't end up in hospital again. You know, I felt the kiss that night." She sighed and smiled at the startled look on Chloe's face.

"I really did love you Beca." Chloe stared at the floor. "I'm sorry you failed to see that." She leaned towards Beca, kissed her and walked back to the campsite leaving an awestruck Beca in her wake.

"What did you just do!" Beca shouted in an annoyed manner. "We're not even friends!"

"You like to think that Beca but I'm not so sure." Chloe said with the most professional of tones before continuing to walk back to the campfire.

"Oh I'm sure." Beca whispered to herself, following Chloe to camp.


	7. Talent Show

The last full day of the camping trip had begun and Beca and Chloe had spoken only 'hello', 'goodbye' and 'goodnight' to each other since the high ropes incident, the memories of their past still haunting their minds.

At exactly 8 AM the sound of voices and cutlery filled the atmosphere waking Beca up. Last night Beca had made a vow to herself to not look, speak or stand near Chloe today, she didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

Slowly, she got out of bed, rushed to the bathroom, stepped outside breathing in the fresh air and then started to make her way to the breakfast stand only to be stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Fat Amy.

"What's going on with you two?" Fat Amy nodded in the direction of the fire where Chloe was sitting. "You've been getting on really well lately, we've all been happy to see you finally bonding." Beca nodded and shrugged as she slipped past Fat Amy and continued making her way to breakfast.

After breakfast, Lycombs and Co. Finance department gathered together around the list of activities for the day ahead. Archery for the whole morning, a game of predator in the afternoon where you hid behind trees trying to spot them from the top of the hill, then finally a talent contest and songs around the fire in the evening. Fortunately for Beca these activities were not in teams.

The morning and afternoon passed by very quickly as everyone was having fun. Those who wanted to take part was given 30 minutes to prepare. Beca decided to give it a pass but Chloe eagerly raised her hand to volunteer.

One by one the acts came up to perform. Finally, it was Chloe's turn. Chloe had decided she was doing this for Beca, she had tried to get her attention all day but with no success, she wanted to prove to Beca that they could be friends again, whether singing this song was the right thing for that or not.

"Hi, I'm going to be singing Titanium by David Guetta and Sia." Chloe's eyes drifted over to Beca, the look of recognition all over her face.

All too suddenly, the music kicks in and Chloe sings it perfectly.

* * *

 _"Chloe, a new song just came out! Titanium by Sia." Beca started playing it to Chloe through her earphones. "It's like my new favourite song now. I think i'm going to sing it at the school's talent show!" Chloe snorted._

"You? Singing? At a talent show? Wow this is a miracle! Beca, I've never heard you sing normally in your life. Do you have a hidden voice!" Chloe laughed and was actually being very serious.

 _"Chloe, I sing a lot! I've just been too awkward to sing normally, you'll see. If I'm really bad then I buy you an ice-cream, if i'm awesome and you're wrong, then you buy me an ice-cream. Deal?" They both knew this was the stupidest bet to ever exist but it was their thing. They had both gained something off the other plenty of times before._

 _"Deal." They smiled at each other before standing up and going off to their lessons. The talent show was in 2 weeks time, Beca knew she had to win this bet, maybe then she would be able to tell Chloe about her true feelings with an emotional performance. In her eyes, it was her only chance until she had a breakdown over it._

 _2 weeks later and Beca was waiting nervously backstage, she had memorised the song well and was aiming for it to be pitch perfect. Not only to satisfy herself but also for Chloe to be proud of her._

 _"Beca. Would you like to come up to the stage please." The headteacher, Mrs Rutherford, beckoned her towards the microphone._

 _Stumbling and nearly falling up the stairs, Beca made it onto the stage. As she looked out to all the eagerly watching students, Beca immediately snapped her eyes towards her best friend. Chloe was nervously chewing her fingers, a habit Beca always told her off for, until she turned to face Beca and then gave the thumbs up and a 'you go Beca!' expression. This was the sign Beca needed, suddenly full of confidence she nodded to the guy in charge of music and her stage presence became all you could feel._

 _"Beca! You were fantastic! I guess i'm buying you an ice-cream." Chloe smirked and bounced towards her, enveloping Beca in her arms. "Why did I never know you were this good? Sing for me more? Please?" Chloe begged, wanting to get to know her best friend even more than she already did._

 _Beca, taken aback by the sudden force that Chloe had surprised her with, slowly wrapped her arms around Chloe._

 _"I'll try, but you better buy me that ice-cream." Beca laughed, beaming at Chloe's bright smile before her._

* * *

A roar of cheers erupted around Beca, Chloe thanks the crowd and makes her way over to her stunned colleague to sit back down, Beca had never heard Chloe sing properly before, and to choose that song now had silenced her.

"Beca..." she began, getting no response but Beca's hand raising to stop her.

Chloe attempted several more times to talk to Beca before eventually giving up and walking back towards their cabin. Beca stayed till the end, witnessing the applause for Chloe's 1st place and then confusion amongst the crown as to her whereabouts.

"Where's Chloe?" Dan asked, a look of concern on his face. He started wandering around the team, nearly standing on Stacie's hand causing a loud groan to erupt from her mouth as it was pitch black with the fire dying down.

Of course, Beca knew exactly where Chloe was but she made no attempt at showing her concern for the safety of her co-worker or the worry of her boss and camp leader. All she wanted to do was go to bed but no-one could move until Chloe had been found.

"Guys! Think! Where did you last see her?" Stacie shouted from the front, now stood up with worry plastered all across her face.

"She may have gone back to the cabin?" Fat Amy said, "Beca, you were the last to see her weren't you? I saw you talking once she'd finished her performance."

"Why are you asking me? We aren't even friends." Beca was desperately wanting to clear this 'friends' thing between them, not wanting anyone else to think they had a friendship either. Beca knew that after the uncalled for kiss she didn't want to get hurt again, Chloe was so unpredictable when it came to feelings.

"Beca." Fat Amy took her aside, "What has happened between you two? One minute you were teaming up for the high ropes, the next you are hardly looking at one another. Do you have a history?" Genuine concern and interest was shown in her eyes.

"Look, Chloe and I... We went to school together, we got on pretty well, things happened, and now we are working together. That's it. Nothing more to it." Beca said simply, pushing herself up off the floor and walking back to the cabin leaving Fat Amy stumbling behind her in her wake.

When Beca got to the cabin Chloe was nowhere to be seen. She checked everywhere, behind the doors, in the bathroom and under the beds. In a panic she quickly turned around only to be greeted with the missing girl herself. A small greeting was passed between them but nothing more, Chloe brushed against Beca's shoulder as she headed towards her bed and climbed in.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered. "I'm sorry."


End file.
